Computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. The computers may be separate servers that are coupled by a common backbone within the chassis. Each server is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, an on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. Further, the servers may be connected to a switch to expand the capabilities of the servers. For example, the switch may permit the servers to access additional Ethernet networks or PCIe slots, as well as permit communication between servers in the same or different chassis.
Instead of one physical switch, the switch may comprise a plurality of distributed switch elements. For these switching elements to work together, they typically perform a network discovery process to locate the different hardware components that make up the switch. During this discovery process, the distributed switches may organize themselves into a hierarchy (e.g., leader/member) such that one of the switch elements is selected to supervise a particular function or service performed by the switch.